The Book Of Sexyness
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: A very lucky girl gets to have the time of her life... In a fairy tale book?


Mara awoke to find herself in the yard of a house... but not the kind of house that she were used to. This house was more of a cottage with a thatched roof... although larger than any cottage she would have ever pictured. Staring at the unfamiliar scenery for a moment, she felt a breeze blow across her body and looking she realized that she was stark naked. The sun was bright enough so she wasn't cold, but she didn't really like what was going on...

The last thing that she could remember was being with that old tarot card reading witch... she remembered calling the old hag a fraud. After all, Mara was an educated college student, 23 years old, and her friends had dragged her along for the fun of it. And then the woman had said she had proof of her powers, if Mara would just look into a book... she had said a warning. Something about how Mara would have to work through the entire book before returning to the real world.

Mara had laughed and then looked... she knew that she'd read through the entire thing, but she couldn't remember what stories were in it.

Finally, Mara decided that she might as well stop standing naked outside of the cottage and see if anyone was home and could help her. Stepping up, she gathered her nerve and knocked on the door.

No one answered. She knocked again and the door opened to reveal a beautiful buxom girl about her own age with curling gold hair, big blue eyes that was framed by sooty lashes. Mara immediately felt a little frumpy faced with this beauty. The girl were dressed awfully slutty though, her big breasts were barely encased in a tight blouse, and her jumper was incredibly short and billowed out from bunches of petty coats.

"Hello," said the girl.

"Hi..." said Mara, blushing at little, "Um... where am I?"

"I'm not sure," the girl said, "I'm a little lost myself. I just came upon this cottage and no one was home so I came right in. It looked like three people lived here... I was just eating some porridge that had been left out," she stepped back and gestured for Mara to step inside, seeming totally unperturbed by the other girl's nakedness, "The first was far too hot, the next far too cold, but the last one was just right. I'm feeling a little sleepy from eating though, and I was just testing out the beds."

This was starting to sound disturbingly familiar to Mara.

The girl continued, "The first bed was too hard, and the next too soft, but would you like to come try out the third bed with me?"

Mara couldn't figure out a nice way to say no as the girl started walking away and towards another room, she just felt completely poleaxed and out of control of the situation. She followed the girl in and as the beautiful blonde started stripping out of her tight clothing, finally managed to blurt out, "What's your name?"

"Goldilocks," the girl smiled, "what's yours?"

"Mara..." She managed to get out as her brain went into hyper speed. Goldilocks? She remembered that had been the first story in the book that the witch had her read. No way... that old hag couldn't possibly be behind this. Maybe she'd given Mara drugs or something and now Mara was hallucinating... that had to be it.

Suddenly Goldilocks was standing in front of her, completely naked, her body perfect. Mara recoiled as Goldilocks reached out for her.

"I'm not a lesbian!" she said, but the pretty blonde grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in. Their naked bodies pressed together and their lips touched, and suddenly Mara became inflamed with passion... she was so turned on, so horny... she kissed Goldilocks back.

The other girl pushed her onto the bed and sank down next to her.

"Just right..." Goldilocks sighed as she pulled Mara to her. Mara kissed her hard, ardently, knowing that she wasn't actually attracted to women, but feeling an unexplainable heated desire for the buxom blonde. Her pussy was swelling and wetting as Goldilocks stroked her back. It felt strange to be pressed up against another female, especially such a well-endowed one, their breasts pressing together as they kissed.

Goldilocks played with Mara's breasts, nibbling and sucking on them, teasing her nipples. Mara writhed and moaned, her pussy so needy... she felt as though she would do anything for this other woman if only she could cum! Then Goldilocks pressed her own breasts at Mara's face. Despite feeling revulsion at being with another woman, Mara also felt intense desire to suck on the firm milky flesh, nibble at the cherry nipples.

As her mouth wrapped around Goldilocks' nipple, the blonde woman gasped and pressed her pussy against Mara's, causing an electric reaction in Mara's body.

Goldilocks twisted around on top of Mara's body, until her thighs was spread over Mara's head and she was looking up at a blonde pussy, wet and dripping. Feeling nauseated, Mara gasped as her own pussy were touched by a soft, wet tongue... and then suddenly she knew that she wanted to taste the juices dripping from the other woman. She wanted to pleasure Goldilocks, feel the other woman sitting on her face, press her fingers into the other woman's pussy.

Although she knew that the feelings weren't coming from herself, and that under normal circumstances she'd never want to have sex with a woman, Mara couldn't help herself. She started licking and sucking at Goldilocks' pussy, as her own pussy were licked and sucked. The juices were sweet on her tongue, almost like honey, and she could even feel her inner revulsion starting to fade as she ate out Goldilocks. It was almost a horrifying realization that even her inner self was starting to get into the sex act...

But her own body was taking over her mind, and her body was feeling a lot of pleasure. Goldilocks was very skilled, her tongue finding all the pleasure spots of Mara's pussy, her fingers delving deep and pressing against Mara's g-spot. Mara returned the attentions as best she could, finding that she wanted to please Goldilocks.

The other woman began to grind down on Mara's face, making it hard to breath as Mara gasped with pleasure and tried to lick Goldilocks at the same time.

Finally Goldilocks began to cum, howling she ground down on Mara's face, filling her mouth with juices. As soon as Goldilocks' orgasm touched Mara's lips, she started to cum as well, pleasure taking over her entire being. Both of them stroked and sucked as multiple orgasms overtook them.

When they finally calmed down, the pleasure fading into a buzzing afterglow, Goldilocks climbed off of Mara and came around, kissing her. They could taste their own juices on each other's lips, but Mara was so exhausted from the pleasure that she didn't have the energy to be disgusted.

Then Goldilocks started stroking Mara's body again, stoking the fires, her hand slipping down between Mara's legs.

Mara lost track of how many times and the different ways they had sex... she remembered straddling Goldilocks with the other woman's fingers wiggling inside her, being pressed up against the headboard while Goldilocks at her out, pressing Goldilocks against the headboard while she ate her out... it was just a whirlwind of sex. Finally, completely exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When she woke, Mara realized that she was still holding onto the blonde buxom beauty, who was smiling in her sleep. Completely revolted at herself, Mara quickly climbed out of bed. Looking around, the only clothes that she could see were Goldilocks... well, from what she could tell the blonde was more the one who might be walking around naked. Ready to fuck anything!

Pulling the slutty outfit on, Mara were surprised to find that her breasts filled out the top just as nicely as Goldilocks' had, and that - even though she was shorter than the other girl - the skirt was just as short on her. For some reason she couldn't find the lacy panties that Goldilocks had been wearing, but she didn't care.

Quickly she left, barefoot and running. She didn't want to be there when the three bears arrived... and she knew from the story book that Goldilocks would escape anyway.

* * *

Walking down the pathway, Mara tried to compose herself. She couldn't believe that she'd just spent an afternoon having sex with another woman! And a fairy tale creature at that! Was this really coming from her own head? She remembered now that Goldilocks had been the first story in the book that the witch had her read... was it possible?

No. Absolutely not.

Still, as she walked down the path towards a town that she could see in the distance, she couldn't help but try to remember exactly what story had been next in that book.

Mara hurried down the road, hoping that once she got to the village someone could give her directions home. She was also trying to remember the next story in the book that she'd read... that damn old tarot card witch! If she had something to do with this...

Suddenly Mara spied a young man, about her age, walking towards the village with a cow. She hurried forward and caught up with him.

"Excuse me," she said, "What's that village up there called?"

The young man just stared at her, and Mara suddenly remembered that she was very scantily clad, and not only that but her breasts seemed to be practically popping out of their confines. A sudden breeze picked up, and before she could do anything her fluffy skirt flipped up. She pushed it down, but not before the young man had turned bright red at the sight of her pink pussy.

Mara blushed just as much, "Um, so the village... what is it called?"

The young man looked at where she was pointing (although her other hand was firmly holding the skirt down), and said, "That's just the village. It's the only one around here."

"Great..." Mara sighed.

"Um, well ok then." The young man was still blushing as he turned to go.

"Wait!" Mara said, and she reached out to grab his arm. The moment she touched him she was suddenly overcome with a need to feel his dick... to hold it in her hand and put it in her mouth and suck on it.

"Oh God..." she moaned, sinking to her knees. The young man became confused as the beautiful girl sank to her knees right in front of his groin, he could see pretty much straight down her blouse now and his dick twitched at the sight. Then she began pulling open his pants.

"What are you doing?" he cried out, incredibly confused... he dropped the leading line for the cow, but the animal just stood placidly and started to eat some of the grass on the side of the road.

"I need... I need it..." was all she could get out, practically sobbing with her need to have him in her mouth. She couldn't believe herself, first having an afternoon of lesbian activities, and now she was on her knees about to suck the dick of a strange young man whose name she didn't even know! Well, she could do something about that at least, as she tried to get all the laces of his pants undone, "My name's Mara, what's yours?"

"Jack..." he gasped as she pulled his swollen dick from its tight confines... and Mara gasped too. Jack and the Giant Beanstalk indeed! She suddenly remembered that was the next story in the book, as he said his name... he must be on his way to market to sell his cow! But nowhere in the story books had it said that the giant beanstalk could be referring to his dick... it was huge!

Despite her trepidation at putting it in her mouth, both because of the size and that she didn't know him, she felt a kind of sexual hunger that demanded she get her mouth around it. It was almost as though she might orgasm just from sucking on him. Jack stared as the young woman named Mara started licking and fondling his dick, working herself up to wrapping her lips around the end of it and sliding forward.

It was so huge! She could barely fit half of it in her mouth! But she wanted it, wanted ALL of it... and she kept pressing onwards as Jack gasped and thrust into her soft lips. Reaching down, his hands slid into that delicious cleavage and then gripped her soft breasts... although he didn't know what was going on, he wasn't complaining either! Mara moaned around his dick as he began to play with her boobs and nipples, feeling the fires inside her growing but not getting anywhere near completion.

Then Jack gasped, "I think I'm going to cum..."

"Good," she said, "Let me swallow it! I want to taste your cum!" As she said it, Mara was shocked at herself... but she felt sure that as soon as she tasted his cum, she'd be able to find her own completion and this would all be over... just as soon as she tasted it!

Working almost three-fourths of his dick into her mouth, she almost writhed with pleasure as he exploded into her throat. Sticky frothy cum filled her mouth and dripped onto her breasts, which Jack was squeezing hard. She felt like she was almost about to cum but couldn't quite make it.

So she continued to suck on him, drinking down all of his cum and trying to make him hard again.

Jack groaned as her soft mouth continued to work over his half hard dick, "What are you doing?"

"I need you to fuck me..." she told him. Because he was young and inexperienced, just her words and her slutty behavior was enough to get him going again. It didn't take him long to get hard again, and then as she pulled away and lay down in the middle of the road, spreading her legs so that he could see her pink wetness under her skirt, he eagerly lay on top of her.

Kissing her hard, his hands reached into the top of her shirt again, pulling her boobs out of her blouse as he sucked on them and nibbled her nipples. Mara moaned and writhed beneath him, her pussy on fire with need...

"Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, PLEASE..." she begged. She didn't even care that her outfit was getting dirty or that the blouse was ripping.

Jack lined his dick up with her sopping hole and thrust in... gasping at her tightness, yet it was so easy for him to slide in all the way because she was so wet. Mara squealed with pleasure, lifting her body up to meet his thrust, reveling in the way his huge dick felt, filling her up, banging against her cervix. Normally she would consider him to be much to big for her to take, but now she couldn't get enough of his dick...

Moaning and writhing beneath him, Mara encouraged him onwards as her pussy burned with the need for orgasm. She felt as though she was so close... even closer than when he'd filled her mouth with his cum... and yet she couldn't quite get there! No matter what she did, rubbing her clit against his body, pinching her own nipples while he pumped into her...

Maybe when he came... yes, she felt sure that when his dick pulsed inside her, filling her up that she'd be able to cum. She remembered that she'd only cum the first time when Goldilocks had cum.

"Fuck me," she begged him, "Harder, cum in me, fill me up with your cum... I want to feel it inside me!"

Jackie groaned and fucked her harder and harder, creating almost a dust bubble around them from the dirt in the road. His hands squeezed her breasts hard, tearing the blouse even more, but Mara didn't care. She clutched at him, squirming beneath him in her quest for sexual completion.

But then he began to pulse inside her... and nothing happened except that her breath was taken away as she felt that she was at the closest possible point for an orgasm and yet unable to cross to the other side. Jack shuddered on top of her as she came, her writhing beneath him bringing him to the most exquisite heights of pleasure that he'd ever dreamed were possible.

Although he hadn't wanted to take his cow to be sold, his mother had insisted... and God Bless his mother! If she hadn't insisted on him going today, none of these exciting things would have happened to him.

Mara's soft pussy rippled around him as she cried out in frustration.

Then, to her horror, she felt a little tingling around her anus. 'Oh no...' she thought, 'I can't... I CAN'T do THAT!'

But her anus continued to tingle, more and more as Jack lay on top of her, spent inside her pussy. And she wriggled beneath him, actually enticing him to hardness again with her soft body. He started moving a little in and out of her with his half hard dick.

Mara realized that for her sexual completion, she was going to have to ask Jack of the Giant Beanstalk to take her anal virginity.

"Jack..." she said in a small voice, and the young man looked at her with pleasure glazed eyes... God dammit, he'd gotten his! Twice! She needed completion or she might go insane. Her voice strengthened, "I want you to fuck my ass."

His dick twitched inside her as his eyes grew big, "But I'm not hard yet."

"I can fix that," Mara said, and she pushed him off of her and started working over his dick with her mouth. Their combined juices were slightly bitter, slightly sour, slightly sweet on her tongue. But hell, if she could eat out another woman, why not suck Jack after sex? she thought bitterly. Her pussy was twinging with encouragement, her asshole still tingling pleasurably, promising her an end to her frustration.

Jack couldn't believe that she was sucking him with all their juices covering his shaft. The young woman's breasts were hanging almost completely out, the flimsy blouse was ripped and torn, and the jumper only came up to just beneath them. And she wanted him to fuck her ass! His dick twitched in her mouth. Reaching out, he began to pinch and tug on her nipples, almost as though he was milking her like his cow... Slowly he finished hardening in her mouth.

Immediately, Mara turned around on all fours, presenting her ass, framed by the fluffy petticoats of the skirt and begging, "Please, please fuck my ass!"

The randy young man didn't need any further encouragement. He jumped behind her, lining his dick up between her creamy cheeks. Mara flinched in anticipation... and then he thrust forward into the tightest hole he'd ever been in. He groaned with pleasure as she shrieked with pain.

Hesitating, at her anguished cry, Jack started to pull out.

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T PULL OUT!" She shrieked, "FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT!"

Deciding that her shriek must have been a cry of pleasure, Jack stabbed forward deeper, and Mara howled as her ass was stretched out by the large shaft of meat. It hurt so much and yet the feeling of her orgasm just grew higher... it was almost as though she had two bodies. One that was protesting the ravaging and stretching of her anus, and another that reveled in it and found pleasure in being penetrated.

On all fours, Mara howled and writhed as Jack began fucking her ass, hard. Her ass cramped and roiled, yet she couldn't stop slamming back against his thrusts, causing her both more pain and more pleasure. This time her orgasm seemed to build on an unstoppable road, as if whatever was holding it back was finally pleased.

"Oh yes... OH YES OH YES OH YES!" she shrieked as he pummeled her ass, "FUCK MY ASS JACK! FUCK IT! CREAM MY ASSHOLE!"

He moved faster and harder, splitting her ass open and ramming into it as hard as he could. Mara dropped to her forearms, her ass high in the air to take every thrust. Suddenly he lunged, and cum boiled out of his balls and down his shaft, forcing its way through the tight ring of her anus and into her bowels. The second the first spurt entered her body, Mara howled and her ass tightened down even more on his dick as she was lost in the throes of incredible ecstasy.

Her rippling ass milked every last drop of cum from him, and she panted in exertion from her incredible, mind-blowing orgasm.

As the pleasure faded, she suddenly realized that she was on all fours in the middle of a road, with a dick up her ass and the cum of a guy that she didn't know in every single one of her holes. Mara moaned her humiliation and suddenly pulled out from under him, his dick popping painfully out of her ass, and she ran. Jack reached out to grab her, unsure of what was happening or where she was going, but his hand only grabbed the tattered remains of her blouse, ripping them from her completely.

Breasts bouncing, skirt flouncing, and cum running down her legs from both holes, she ran away from the village and towards the forest. It didn't even occur to her that her breasts were no longer covered by anything until she was in the woods herself. And as the tree cover closed up around her, she realized that it was growing dark.

Stumbling onward, she found a clearing and collapsed in it. Fortunately the air was warm and she curled up to sleep, trying desperately to remember the next fairy tale in the old witch's book

* * *

Mara awoke in the middle of the forest clearing, hearing giggling. Masculine giggling. Opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by 7 little men, about waist height (if she'd been standing.). They were ogling her body... and all of them were jerking at dicks that were the size of any normal man's.

Gasping, she curled up so that her legs were covering her pussy, and used her hands to cover her exposed breasts. She suddenly remembered leaving her torn blouse with Jack...

"What are you doing?" she cried out, disgusted at being surrounded by a circle of masturbating dwarfs.

"It was off to work we go, but then we found you," one of them leered. She shrank back as he stepped up to her, "Now why don't you get to work on this..."

Despite that he hadn't touched her, or done anything other than shove his 8" dick toward her face, Mara suddenly found his command irresistible. Her hands had to let go of her breasts so that she could lean forward far enough to get his dick between her lips. Inside her head she moaned as she felt the sexual energy pulse through her as his dick glided over her tongue.

Other small hands positioned her so that she was on all fours, although if she'd been up on her knees she would have been too tall for them, so her thighs were spread wide and her knees planted far apart so that she was at a height that they could fuck her from behind. A dick entered her needy pussy and she realized that she was on her hands and knees, letting 7 little men fuck her!

Suddenly she realized that she was about to be gang-banged by Snow White's seven dwarfs! THAT was the next story in the old witch's book!

Just as the thought was running through her mind, she was distracted by two mouths locking on to her nipples. Two of the dwarves had slid underneath her and were sucking on her nipples, using both hands to plump her heavy breasts. Bobbing her head on the dick in front of her, she felt her body shuddering in pleasure as her breasts were played with and a large dick fucked her pussy.

As soon as the one in her mouth came he was replaced, and she took the next dick between her lips just as eagerly, cum down her face as she sucked the second offering. She came even before the dwarf in her pussy, although her shuddering orgasm set him off on his own. The dick in her pussy was replaced too, the pleasure in her breasts unceasing...

After the two dwarfs fucking her from either end were satisfied, they turned her onto her back.

"More... please more..." Mara moaned... she'd already had two orgasms but somehow it wasn't enough. She needed, wanted, more cock...

One little man between her legs started fucking her pussy, another straddled her stomach and pushed her tits together, sliding his dick between them, and a third straddled her face and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. Mara's hands were opened and her fingers wrapped around two more dicks... she wished that they could find a way to totally fill her, she was very aware of her ass being empty. She wanted dick everywhere! In every way that she could have it!

Cum spewed in her mouth and on her body, covering her tits and filling her pussy. She was turned over again and made to kneel with her thighs wide apart. Two dwarfs came at her, one from the front and one from behind... Mara moaned as they pushed into her pussy and ass, double penetrating her as she knelt between them.

Her hands were on the dwarf's shoulders that was fucking her needy pussy, his face was right at her chest and he started biting and sucking on her nipples, his beard scratching her breasts. It felt incredibly hot, having two dicks push into her at once, filling her pussy and ass at the same time. She could feel them sliding against each other, and her hands gripped the dwarf's shoulders tightly as she came between them.

As soon as they came and pulled out, they were replaced by two more dwarfs.

The little men were quite inventive in finding ways to pleasure her and themselves... Mara felt hopelessly lost as her orgasms only made her crave more from them, she felt like she was losing herself as she begged them to fuck her, anywhere...

Finding a tree stump that was just the right distance from a tree, the little men had her put her hands on the tree and brace herself while they climbed up on the stump and took turns fucking her pussy or her ass. Then one of them started spanking her as he fucked her and it started a trend. Mara moaned and writhed, until finally her knees collapsed from all the pleasure.

Then they bent her over the tree stump. It was just the right distance for her head to hang over one side while her slimy cum covered pussy and ass were on the other. The ones who weren't fucking her watched as she took it in the mouth, her pussy, her anus, begging for more whenever her mouth was empty. They laughed at her, calling her a slut, pleasuring themselves in her body until she felt so sore... but she still couldn't stop asking for more.

"Maybe we should take her home with us," one of them cackled, "I don't know if I'd ever go back to work again!"

Another shrugged, "I don't think Snow White would like that much."

"That prude," the first snorted, "She's hotter than this one, but it's not like we'll ever get a piece of it."

"Well then just be happy we found this slut," another commented, as he watched Mara sucking and fucking, a whore-ish pig on a cock stick, "It's not like we have to let her wait for Prince Charming."

All of them laughed.

Mara knew that they were mocking her, but it didn't matter to her in the slightest as long as they kept fucking her. She was so tired now that her pleas were more like soft moaning, she couldn't even buck back against their thrusts, and when they spanked her - even though her ass was bright red and sore - she couldn't do more than whimper.

Finally, she knew that if she could just have one more orgasm, she'd be able to cum.

"Please," she whispered, her voice husky from begging, "Please, just one more."

The dwarf that had called her a slut and Snow White a prude, he'd also been the dwarf to first shove his dick in her mouth (Privately she equated him with the Disney Dwarf Grumpy), stepped up to her, fisting his dick. He was the only one who still seemed interested in her cum coated body, "Guess it's up to me slut."

Pushing roughly into her pussy he sneered, "Too loose" and then shoved into her swollen asshole. Mara moaned in slight protest, her poor ass which had been totally virginal yesterday before meeting Jack, had now taken almost as much cock as her pussy. It was almost swollen shut, which just made it more pleasurable for the dwarf.

Her orgasm built and built... 'Thank God...' she thought, 'One last one and I'll be satisfied...'

The dwarf thrust roughly, spanking her ass some more, and she writhed in discomfort and pleasure as her ecstasy grew. As soon as he began to cream in her ass, Mara shrieked in mind-blowing pleasure, her ass tightening down even more on the dwarf's swollen cock. The other dwarves watched as the buxom beauty garnered pleasure from being sodomized, enjoying the show.

They left her there, satisfied with a good, if unusual, days work. Exhausted, Mara fell asleep right there on the stump.

When she woke up, she stumbled through the forest, trying to find her way back out. Instead she found a stream... sighing, she climbed in and washed herself, the cool water soothing her inflamed flesh. Sadly, she saw that her former outfit was little more than a corset, framing and plumping up her breasts, and not covering her pussy and ass anymore. The dwarves' afternoon of gang-banging her had torn the skirt to bits.

Looking back on the encounter, Mara found her disgust quotient a little... low. She couldn't even muster up very much horror that she was almost looking forward to her next encounter. The old witch's fairy tales were turning her into a true slut.

Moving onward through the forest, Mara eventually stumbled across a path. She decided to follow it, wondering what story she might run across next.

Mara followed the path until nightfall when she fell asleep. Hesitant about sleeping in a path, in case a carriage or something should come along, she found a little meadow just before sundown. Thankful that she'd had some time to rest after her gang-bang, Mara curled up around herself on a soft patch of grass.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to musical humming...

Bolting awake and sitting upright, Mara found herself facing a beautiful brunette wearing a jumper much like her own, except that it was red and still had a blouse. The young woman was about her age and was also wearing a short red cloak with a hood, and she was picking the flowers not 2 feet away from Mara.

"Good morning," the brunette smiled at Mara, "I'm glad you finally woke up, I've been so curious about you ever since I stumbled across you this morning!"

"Oh," said Mara, feeling at a loss for words. The brunette was as beautiful as Goldilocks, deep brown hair and eyes with a full bosom, lips that were as red as the clothes she was wearing, and long tanned legs that were barely covered by the full - but short - skirt.

"Everyone calls me Red," The brunette said cheerfully, "What's your name?"

"Mara..." Red scooted closer as Mara covered her breasts tighter with her arms... she knew that she was already getting excited at having this beautiful young woman in front of her, especially when Red looked so interested in her. But Mara still hadn't gotten used to the whole lesbian thing, and she was desperately afraid that Red was her next rendezvous.

"Pretty name," chirped Red, but she was already starting to eye Mara's mostly naked body up and down, making Mara feel both anxious and aroused. Then Red leaned forward, her bright red lips touching Mara's own, and arousal took over Mara's body.

"Oh my..." moaned Mara as Red's lips traveled down her neck, her hands went to Red's neck, pulling off the short red cape and suddenly she realized, "You're Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Well, not so little anymore," Red smiled as her lips sucked one of Mara's pert nipples between them.

Mara moaned, her own hands moving as if they had their own brain attached, helping Red out of her clothes as she caressed Mara's body. Red was gorgeous, her body dusky and tanned all over, and she was much more aggressive than even Goldilocks had been! Pulling Mara onto her lap, Red immediately pressed two fingers into Mara's pussy, working them in and out as she sucked on Mara's nipples.

Moaning and running her hands through Red's hair, Mara rode the other girl's fingers, humping as if they were a dick. Red began pushing a third finger into Mara's body and Mara wriggled with excitement.

"Oh God that feels good," Mara let her head fall back, her breasts thrusting into Red's face.

"Do you want to cum?" asked Red, her three fingers ramming into Mara's pussy with force.

"Yes..." Mara said, "Yes PLEASE..."

To her dismay, Red pushed Mara off of her and lay down with her legs spread. Smiling at Mara's disappointed expression Red told her, "Ladies cum before sluts... now eat me and I'll let you cum."

Although Mara wanted to be disgusted, she found that she was much more interested in sliding her tongue between Red's pussy lips than she would have ever thought possible. Maybe it was just that her first experience with Goldilocks had been incredibly erotic, or maybe she was just tired of dick... but Mara found herself eagerly falling between Red's spread thighs. Her lips found Red's pussy, and she began to lick and suck.

It was very different from Goldilocks' pussy, it tasted heavier, murkier... not as delicate. It occurred to Mara that she was eating a woman out without any thought to it, and enjoying herself too... Sliding her tongue into Red's hole she felt incredible decadent as the girl moaned and her hands gripped Mara's hair tightly.

Sliding her arms around Red's thighs, Mara reached up and began to play with her breasts, something that she remembered Goldilocks' doing to her. Red moaned as Mara pinched her nipples, the randy slut gladly eating her out in return for a future orgasm.

Mara munched and sucked, her fingers twisting on Red's nipples... the other girl seemed to like it rougher.

Then Red told her, "Lower... lick my ass you slut!"

Hesitating for a moment, she was rewarded with a slap on the top of her head, "DO IT!"

Mara pushed her face lower, her tongue flicking out and touching Red's asshole. Red's hips jumped... it didn't taste bad anyway. Almost like Red's pussy, it definitely didn't smell or anything. Mara found herself getting into licking Red's asshole, her tongue sliding between the two holes eagerly, feeling the energy coursing through the other girl as her orgasm grew.

Knowing that once she got Red off she'd be rewarded with her own orgasm, Mara's licking became frenzied, her fingers clamps on Red's nipples while she sucked and nibbled on Red's clit. Clutching Mara's hair and shoving Mara into her pussy, Red started to cum. Juices poured into Mara's mouth as she licked frantically, knowing that her own fulfillment was near at hand.

Finally Red's death grip on Mara's hair loosened and her body relaxed. She allowed Mara to come out of her muff, Mara was gasping for breath.

"Good," purred Red, "That was very good." She sat up, "Now come here."

Eagerly, Mara climbed onto Red's lap again, her legs wrapping around Red's body. Red pushed three fingers into Mara's needy pussy, biting down on Mara's hard nipples as she began to pump in and out of the tight hole. Moaning, Mara started riding her again, feeling Red's breasts push against her stomach, the fingers wriggling in her hole, and the taste of Red's pussy on her tongue.

Her orgasm was nearing when Red forced a fourth finger into Mara's hole, and then began shoving her whole hand in.

"OooooOOOOO GOOOOOOD!" Mara screamed as her pussy was filled with Red's hand. She could feel the fingers curling inside of her, making a fist, and then the hand and forearm began moving back and forth inside her. It appalled her that her pussy was big enough to accommodate the abuse, and even more so that she was getting off on it.

Red's hand moved back and forth forcefully in her body as Mara started to cum violently, shaking and writhing on Red's lap. But Red didn't stop fisting her, and Mara's orgasm went on and on and on, until she finally screamed with agonized ecstasy, her voice echoing throughout the woods, and she fainted from the force of it all.

* * *

When Mara awoke, she was totally naked but covered with the cloak. The tattered remains of her jumper corset was gone. It was afternoon.

"I got her ready for you," she heard Red say and turned towards the sound of the voice. Mara gasped as she saw a huge and vicious looking wolf licking her pussy juices from Red's hand. The wolf was easily as big as Red herself.

Then the huge animal looked at her and she froze... she could swear it was grinning, and then it said, "Oh she looks VERY ready."

Mara felt like fainting again as she realized that the low growling voice had come from the wolf.

Red smiled at Mara as the Wolf advanced on her, "Good afternoon darling... I have to get to Grandma's house you know, but the Big Bad Wolf here would like some of your time. It was a good fuck!"

Mara gasped as Red pulled the cape that had covered her away, she wanted to scramble away and run as Red skipped down the path away from her, leaving her with the Wolf, but she couldn't. Then she screamed as the Wolf nosed between her legs.

"STOP IT!" she shrieked, "I'M NOT INTO BEASTIALITY!"

She could swear the Wolf was laughing at her as it used one paw to hold down her left thigh, "You weren't into Lesbianism either before this though... and I'm not a beast anyway. I'm a fairy tale creature."

"It's the same thing..." Mara moaned, tears coming to her eyes as she recognized the oncoming, demanding, impossible refuse need for an orgasm that had haunted her existence in this world.

"No, it's very different," and the Wolf's long pink tongue flicked out and hit her pussy dead on. Mara gasped and fell back, her breasts heaving as the force of her desire hit her... it was worse than ever, she couldn't even think of resisting as the tongue began to lave her pussy. It felt horribly good. "How many animals do you know that could talk?"

Mara moaned, unable to answer, unable to even look at where her incredible pleasure was coming from as the fairy tale Wolf continued to eat her out. She could feel an orgasm coming on, but somehow it didn't feel like it was going to be big enough, like her body was telling her that this wasn't all...

Writhing in front of the huge creature, Mara clutched at its furry head... she could feel its long teeth brushing against her pussy and thighs as it licked her, adding an element of danger to everything. His tongue was rough, long, pressing against her... her body thrashed as she began to cum.

"OH GOD!" She screamed, her intense humiliation adding to her orgasm, "YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM YOU BASTARD!"

She could swear that the Wolf was chuckling low in its throat at her predicament, her utter debasement as she orgasmed for him. He kept licking at her juices until she was utterly spent before him... and yet she still felt like she needed something even more. Mara moaned as she realized that her time with the Wolf wasn't over...

The Wolf walked up her body, four legs on either side of her, until its long red dick was in her face. Looking below him, the Wolf ordered, "Suck on it slut."

A few tears trickled down her cheeks as Mara opened her mouth and complied... it was hot inside her mouth, against her tongue... and the Wolf growled low in his throat with pleasure as she began to suck it. Mara continued crying as she sucked on the large fairy tale animal, not because she didn't want to suck him, but because there was a part of her reveling in this sexual deviation, enjoying it... and even hoping for more.

The long dick grew even bigger in her mouth, and she moaned as she realized that the Wolf hadn't even been fully hard... he was huge! So much wider and longer than any human... and suddenly Mara realized that was what Red had meant when she'd told the Wolf that she'd gotten Mara "ready"! The fisting had been to prepare Mara to be fucked by the Big Bad Wolf!

Her pussy starting to get wetter in anticipation, she squeezed her thighs together to create a kind of pressure on her pussy lips and clit. It was as though her body had decided that since she wasn't going to be able to get away, she might as well enjoy it! Just as she had enjoyed everything else, even when she'd resisted. Even her mouth became more eager, sliding up and down the Wolf's dick, her upper body supported on her arms so that her breasts were pressing into his soft fur.

Suddenly the Wolf backed away from her, and she let him out of her mouth reluctantly.

"Get on all fours," he ordered, licking his chops. Mara eagerly turned over and got on her hands and elbows, presenting her upturned ass to him. He chuckled, "Eager little bitch aren't you?"

Mara moaned as he began to climb on top of her, his silky fur pressing against her back and ass and his panting breath on her hair as the long, thick, red dick nudged between her pussy lips. She gasped as it began to open her up, her pussy stretching around it. Quite aware of the picture she must make, being the Big Bad Wolf's bitch, Mara didn't care... she was horny and she wanted it from one of the most famous fairy tale villains!

Wriggling and moaning, she humped back against him as he filled her pussy with his meat.

"That's right, take it," he growled, "You like being my bitch don't you slut?"

She gasped as he slid fully inside her, filling her entire pussy, "Oh god yes, I like being your bitch!"

The Wolf began to thrust back and forth, humping her madly as she moaned and pushed back against him, feeling the uncomfortable and yet pleasurable stretch of her body against him. Her mind rationalized everything as she yielded to the Wolf's cock... after all, it wasn't as if he was a REAL animal.

Then, as she could feel her orgasm growing, Mara also felt something pushing against her pussy lips, something wide and big, trying to stretch her even further open.

"Oh God..." she said as her pleasure built and her fear at that wide pushing, slight pain as it began to enter her body. The Wolf's thrusts were getting shorter as he tried to force the large thing in, "OH GOD... WHAT IS IT?"

"It's my knot," the Wolf growled, "I'm gonna breed you like the bitch you are."

Mara screamed in agonizing orgasm as a particularly violent thrust finally pushed the knot into her body... it was HUGE, painful, and yet gave her the most intense pleasure of her life. Perhaps that's what it would have felt like if Red had pulled her fist all the way out and then slammed in back in. Groveling on the ground beneath him, Mara writhed in ecstasy, her pussy being filled with his cum, none of it spilling out because the width of the knot kept it inside her.

The Wolf was howling as he filled her pussy with cum, and she crouched exhausted underneath him, her pussy sore and aching from all the abuse it had taken that day. Groaning, Mara tried to crawl away from him, starting to feel her shame at having fucked a wolf - even a talking one. Then she shrieked as the knot pulled painfully at her pussy.

Laughing, the Wolf said, "You're stuck to me for at least ten more minutes slut... I doubt you'd be able to get that thing back out when you're not being distracted by an orgasm."

Mara cried in humiliation beneath him, waiting for the knot to shrink to the point where she could pull away. She wasn't humiliated because she'd been fucked by a fairy tale Wolf, but because she'd enjoyed it so much. And because, even though she was no longer feeling the sexual compulsion that always started her encounters, she kind of wanted to do it again.

Fortunately, before she could get up the nerve to ask the Wolf looked up at the position of the sun and said, "Thanks for the fuck sweetheart, but I gotta go catch Red before she gets to Grandma's. That little bitch asks for it every Wednesday... and if I don't get there soon the Woodcutter will have her all fucked out."

And with that he ran off. Gathering herself together, Mara walked naked through the woods, cum trickling down her legs. Soon she came to a stream where she bathed... and then on the banks of the stream, in the grass, she masturbated... on all fours with her whole hand up her pussy.

* * *

When she continued onward, Mara noticed that the air was getting colder. Shivering, she hoped to find shelter soon... somehow she felt that the bout of pleasant weather that she'd experienced was not going to last.

Mara had been right, the pleasant weather seemed to have melted away, and she was quite sure that it was going to be cold enough to snow by the time the sun was completely down. Naked, she ran through the woods, trying to heat up her body. When she saw a light through the trees, she immediately went towards it, heedless of where it might lead to as long as she could be warm and inside.

The wind picked up as she found herself standing in front of a huge castle, an iron gate swinging in the wind. Teeth chattering, she hurried up the stone walkway, banging on the huge double doors.

"Hello?" she called, rubbing her arms and hopping from foot to foot as the wind bit into her bare skin, "Hello is anyone there?"

No one answered, but the door suddenly swung open. A little creeped out, Mara wasn't going to question it and immediately jumped inside, just as the first of the snow started to fall from the sky. It was still a bit chilly in the Great Hall, but at the top of a long row of stairs and to the left there seemed to be a warm flickering light.

Mara hurried towards it, after the light down the hall and into a room. The moment she stepped inside it was as though she was awash in heat, and she sighed happily as the roaring fireplace filled the room with warmth. The goose bumps on her skin faded, although her nipples were still hard, and she practically fell onto the huge fuzzy carpet on the floor in front of the fire.

Nuzzling into the softness, Mara fell almost immediately asleep.

* * *

When she finally awoke, Mara found that she was just as warm, but that she couldn't move. Her hands were above her head, and tilting her head back she saw that they seemed to be tied to something, a table perhaps? But she knew that the table had not been there when she'd fallen asleep. Her legs were spread and each ankle tied to a chair and a couch, both which she was sure had not been there either.

Wriggling, Mara could feel the soft carpet rubbing against her buttocks sensuous, almost as if the carpet was caressing her ass.

Ridiculous.

But then something happened that was even more absurd... a candlestick, with three candle-holders (and only one lit candle) hopped onto her stomach. Mara stared at the moving piece of decoration in complete shock.

It dripped hot wax onto her right nipple and Mara screamed, thrashing against her bonds... it was so hot and burning! Her nipple immediately puckered beneath the wax in pain, and the candle stick dripped more onto it. Mara's mind was having trouble wrapping around the idea that she was being sexually tortured by an inanimate object, until she realized where she was.

That old witch! The next fairy tale in the book had been Beauty and the beast... where the furniture were actually humans, changed by a spell! Mara moaned as she realized that the candlestick on her stomach was probably enjoying this... and was probably a man. But she didn't moan too loudly... she wasn't so sure she wanted to see the beast.

So when the candle started dripping wax all over her right breast, and then made a steady line over to her left and that nipple, the most sound that Mara let out was an agonized hiss. Agonized and yet turned on too. The pain was erotic, hot, the smell of the wax causing a reaction in her brain.

The candlestick dripped was onto her breasts and stomach until that candle was half out... the other two were still as long and fat as ever when it hopped down between her spread thighs.

Mara gasped as she felt the fat tallows pressing against her pussy and ass... looking around at the amount of furniture that was surrounding her, she wondered just how many people were watching her about to get fucked by a candle. The two candles at her entrances began to push in, and Mara gasped.

They were thick, VERY thick, and pushing into both her holes at once. Her ass seemed to stretch unbearably, having gotten used to being left alone recently. Wiggling, Mara gasped and moaned as the candlestick began working its candles in and out of her holes, moving them deeper and deeper with each twin thrust.

Moving her hips up and down Mara humped against the candle's thrusts, feeling the waxy objects sliding inside her. They were bumpy in some places, smooth in others...

And then she shrieked as the candle stick dripped a tiny drop of wax onto her clit. It burned, painfully and erotically, her holes tightening down on the thrusting candles as she writhed in pleasure.

A second drop of wax was dripped onto the lips of her pussy and Mara screamed, her orgasm coming stunningly hard. She never knew that she had such a penchant for pain... her breasts and nipples were encased in wax, and now two waxy candles were shoving in and out of her pussy and ass at a bruising pace, while her most tender area had hot wax slowly dripping on it. And she couldn't stop cumming.

Writhing and crying out, Mara kept cumming until her entire groin was covered with wax. Then, as she lay there exhausted, an angry and confused face suddenly appeared above her. It was hairy, more like a beast's than human, with long teeth and fur, and very frightening eyes.

Exhausted from being constantly fucked by the candle, and her orgasms, and the entire day, not to mention frightened out of her wits, Mara fainted.

* * *

Mara awoke, her arms aching from being tied above her head. She was in a dungeon setting, but when she tried to scream... she couldn't from the gag in her mouth. Standing mostly upright, she found that her ankles were tied apart, so that her thighs were spread and her pussy and her ass were vulnerable.

Then suddenly, the beast stepped in front of her and she stopped struggling... he was huge! At least six and a half feet tall, with broad, strong shoulders and muscles that rippled with every movement. He was also totally naked and between his legs swung a very large cock. Mara moaned at the sight of it... easily as big as the Big Bad Wolf's, she very much wanted it inside her despite her fear at the situation.

After all, so far she had not been seriously injured in any of the Fairy Tales.

"You have trespassed," his voice was low and growling, it sent shivers up her spin, "You must pay the price. You are mine for the night."

Mara moaned... she would have been his quite willingly, but he seemed to like having her tied up like that. Quite honestly, she wasn't really adverse to her position either. Her arms were aching, but it was turning her on to be so vulnerable to such a strange and fearsome creature. The beast began stalking around her body, and when he came back into her line of vision he had a fearsome looking crop in his hand!

She screamed into her gag as he lashed it across her breasts, hitting her squarely on the nipples and making the little buds stand to attention in pain. As with every other fairy tale she'd fallen into, it turned her on... she wanted more! He began stalking again... this time laying a lash across her creamy ass. Mara writhed in her bonds... her pussy was getting wet!

Around and around her he went, sometimes hitting her breasts, stomach or thighs, sometimes her back or ass. When he swung it between her legs and hit her squarely on her open pussy, she convulsed in pleasure and pain... she almost came when he landed a direct hit on her clit. But most of the lashes were centered on her pussy and her ass.

Mara was breathing very hard when he finished, feeling bruised and beaten all over and yet intensely sexual as well. The beast's dick was huge and hard, pointing straight up at the ceiling, and she was practically drooling over it against her gag. Stepping forward, the beast took each of her cropped breasts in his hand, squeezing the tender flesh and making her moan, thrusting her breasts forward for more punishment. Strong fingers pinched her nipples tightly, and she writhed before him.

He had to crouch a little, to line himself up with her pussy, and when he began to thrust up into her, Mara found that her feet were no longer touching the ground. Her pussy stretched obscenely around the huge cock, and if there hadn't been a gag in her mouth she would have made the most ungodly moans and groans at the invasion. As it was, she wriggled in front of him, a couple of tears trickling down her face as her pussy was speared by the incredible length and girth of his cock.

Grunting, the beast shoved his whole cock into her body, his hands firmly gripping her beaten ass, and his fur rough against her stomach and breasts. Mara shrieked as he started to fuck her hard, she was bouncing up and down in the air, with her feet nowhere near the ground. Her new height allowed her shoulders to get some rest, and she actually put her bound arms around his neck for support...

Flopping like a rag doll as he fucked her hard, Mara could feel the pleasure building in her, her pussy getting wetter and wetter - which fortunately helped with the sliding of his cock inside of her. Harder and harder he fucked her, rubbing his hairy body against hers... it was so alien and yet so familiar. Not much like the wolf, because the beast's body was built like a man's... but he was obviously not human.

As Mara came, the beast's hands tightened on her ass, her rippling pussy squeezing him so tightly that he couldn't help but cum. It had been so long since a beautiful maiden had arrived at his doors...

Hot cum gushed into Mara's pussy, increasing her pleasure... she writhed in his arms, screaming her ecstasy into the gag.

When the beast had finished filling her pussy with his cum, he lowered her down and undid her arm and leg restraints... then picking her up in his arms, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

Mara felt faint again as the beast carried her into his bedroom, her pussy was already sore, she could tell... so when he laid her face-down on the bed, with a couple of pillows beneath her, she moaned. His cock was so big that this was going to be a very long night...

As he arranged himself behind her, Mara felt the wide tip of his mushroom head pressing against her anus. She groaned protest, which went completely unheard since the gag was still in her mouth. There was nothing she could do except lay there as his incredible weight and cock pressed forward... no way to get away. Bucking upwards would just impale her further and harder, and she had no where else to go... his strong hands held her in place and he out weighed her by at least a hundred pounds.

Gasping and panting, Mara felt her asshole stretch... fortunately he seemed to understand the need to be much more gentle with her ass than he had been with her pussy. Little thrusts got him forward at a pace that Mara could adjust to without unbearable pain. Indeed, the stretching of her ass did turn her on, almost as much as the stretching of her pussy had... there was a little more pain to contend with, but for a beast he was being very considerate.

Finally the beast leaned forward and shoved the last couple inches into Mara's protesting ass... she groaned. Laying under his weight, she couldn't believe that he'd shoved the entire length of his cock up her ass... her cheek rested on the soft sheets as the rough fur of his groin rubbed against her lashed buttocks... everything was so erotic. So dirty... so wrong... so hot. She realized what a slut she was becoming, traveling through these fairy tales, but she couldn't even find it in her to curse the old witch anymore. Who could curse anyone who instigated such eventual pleasure?

The beast began rutting in her ass, shoving back and forth hard and mercilessly. Mara groaned and took it, knowing that she didn't have any other choice... and it did feel good in some ways. The fullest her ass had ever been, that was for sure. Slowly, as the beast continued his brutal thrusts in and out of her tightness, Mara began to respond. As soon as she began pushing back against his thrusts, the beast reached around and began caressing her breasts with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

That completed the cycle of pleasure and Mara shuddered with pleasure as she began pushing back even harder, wanting to feel a bit of pain as the beast sodamide her.

The rough finger on her clit rubbed harder and faster, until the burning fire in her groin flared and enveloped her entire body. Screaming ecstasy, Mara fell before the beast and his entire weight fell on top of her... she felt crushed and yet didn't care because she was lost in a whirlwind of writhing fulfillment. His cock swelled inside her ass, stretching it further as she contracted around him, and then spurts of hot cum filled her second hole as well.

They lay pressed against each other, until the beast's orgasm was completely done... and when he pulled away from her it was just as much a relief because she could finally breath again without that huge weight across her back.

The beast took her to the bathroom, where he washed them both off... but as soon as they got back to the bed, he lay Mara on her back and pressed her legs in the air. The poor girl moaned as the beast lined his dick up with her pussy again.

He fucked her all night, four times after the first two... by the end of it Mara could barely move she was so exhausted. Most of her movement was more like convulsions during her many, many orgasms... it was like being gang-banged by the dwarves, except that it was just one monster cock, over and over and over again.

The beast fucked like an animal.

In the morning, sore and tired, Mara found a good, well-made peasant's garb within a very friendly wardrobe. She was able to ignore the moving furniture for the most part, as she ate breakfast and made her way out the door. The beast did not show his face again... Mara was rather grateful. She didn't think her poor pussy or ass could take anymore.

Putting on some comfortable shoes, she walked down the path... the weather was again sunny and bright.

Mara walked for an entire day and was feeling much recovered by the end of that day, despite the fact that she'd been walking the whole time. Somehow, that just didn't take quite as much out of her. Feeling very good indeed, she fell into a deep sleep that night.

Something told her that the Fairy Tales were almost done... she was near the end of the book. Mara didn't know whether she was elated, or seriously disappointed.

* * *

Mara awoke as the sun was coming through the leaves of the trees... she felt completely refreshed, and rather glad to be so well-clothed.

As she walked along, she found a little side-path that led to a stream... thinking it would be nice to take a bath, Mara stripped off her peasant-girl outfit that she'd gotten from the beast's castle and climbed in. Splashing and playing she almost felt like an entirely new person!

Suddenly, the whinny of a horse made her turn around... and she gasped. The most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her entire life was atop the horse, in fine glittering clothes with a gold circlet round his brow. He was tall, obviously muscular, with perfect masculine features, the deepest eyes and the most enchanting smile that she'd ever seen. Mara was completely transfixed.

"Good morrow, beautiful peasant maid," the gorgeous man said, "I hope I did not startle you."

"Um," Mara said, trying to gather her thoughts together, "Well, maybe a little."

"My deepest apologies," the man swung down from his horse, the movement almost making her gasp with its beauty. Then he began to strip.

Mara nearly moaned with lust as he pulled off his clothes, he had the most chiseled physique she'd ever seen... but without looking uncomfortable or unnatural. She wanted to run her hands over his smooth, bare skin... and when he pulled down his trousers she saw the most perfect cock a girl could ever hope to see in her life time. Still smiling, the gorgeous man began to wade into the stream, and Mara realized that he was coming towards her.

Feeling completely paralyzed, she just stood there, hands over her breasts, as he came closer and closer.

"I'm Prince Charming," he said, once he stood in front of her, "And you are?"

"Mara." she gasped... Prince Charming! In the flesh! COMPLETELY in the flesh!

"A beautiful name for a beautiful maid," and he cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss her.

Even if Mara had wanted to resist him, she wouldn't have been able to have. He was even more beautiful than Goldilocks or Little Red... and he was MAN. The first that she'd met since she'd started traveling through the fairy tales, Jack didn't really count, he'd been a boy. But the Prince... he was as strong and compelling as the Big Bad Wolf or the beast, but he was purely and totally human.

The kiss deepened, and she found herself pulled to him, their slick bodies pressed against each other and her arms around his body. She felt so small and delicate pressed against his hard, broad body; and his hands gripped her flesh tightly as they traveled over her body. Slowly, the Prince moved them back towards the shore, bringing her to a soft patch of grass by her clothes where they sank to the ground.

His lips left hers then, leaving her mouth feeling swollen... and then he left a trail of fiery kissed down her neck and to her breasts. Fingers pressed against her soaking pussy as he began to suck on her nipples.

Mara moaned, "Are you supposed to be doing this? Isn't Prince Charming supposed to find his Princess?"

"Ah, but sometimes there is Princess' in disguise," the Prince smiled as his fingers penetrated her, "And how am I to know unless I approach them?"

"You thought I was a Princess?" Mara was surprised.

"Not anymore," the Prince replied, grinning wickedly, and his fingers thrust hard into her pussy, making her gasp and her hips lift.

Mara didn't like the intonation of his voice, although she couldn't really deny after the past week or so that she was most definitely a slut. And she was enjoying the Prince on her own free will... there was no compelling force in her body other than her own female lust for his perfect body and rather talented mouth and fingers. Moaning, she pulled him down for another kiss as his fingers pressed in and out of her pussy, mimicking the sex act that she knew was coming.

He played her body like a musician plays his instrument, stroking and nuzzling, biting and pressing... Mara writhed on the ground next to him. Finally, when she felt like she could take no more, Prince Charming rolled on top of her, his dick pressing against her pussy hole, and then he thrust in hard. With a wild shriek, Mara thrust her hips upwards to meet him, his dick buried itself in her tight slickness with that one thrust, and she gasped with ecstasy at the completion.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her body, Prince Charming began thrusting in and out of her pussy with abandon, Mara thrashing underneath him as her orgasm came closer and closer. Fire burned eagerly in her belly, making her feel like she was going to explode.

As she began to scream her orgasm, his plunging dick making her ecstasy mount even higher, Prince Charming pulled all the way out of her pussy and slammed into her ass. Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder to further open her up, the Prince fucked her ass as hard and mercilessly as he had her pussy. Mara shrieked with the pain that mixed into the pleasure and completely buried her body in an avalanche of sensation, her orgasm becoming almost overwhelming in its intensity.

Then the Prince lunged, trapping her body between him and the hard ground, his dick completely lodged in her tight ass. She actually felt him swell up and begin shooting frothy cum deep into her asshole, its tightness convulsing around him pleasurably as he groaned with completion.

"Thank thee wench," The Prince said, and he leaned forward and kissed her. Then, abruptly, he pulled out of her ass (making her gasp) and put his clothes back on, hopped on his horse and left.

Mara was completely shocked at the sudden behavior, until she realized that the Prince Charming had thought she was a peasant maid. Chances were, he would have been much more polite had she really been a Princess and not just a peasant.

As she lay there, with his cum dripping out of her ass, she felt everything start to waver... her surroundings, her body... and suddenly fell back into a faint.

* * *

Mara awoke in a dark room with her friend Jerome leaning over her, "Mara? You ok?"

"Yes..." she got out shakily, looking around the room. The witch was sitting there looking smug, her friends were looking at her as if totally shocked. "What's going on?"

Assured that she was ok, Jerome - being the only male in the room - suddenly grinned, "You sure fuck good... I never would have guessed it of you."

"What?!" Mara gasped.

"Here's your book," The old witch interrupted, "Thanks for coming."

The entire group suddenly found themselves outside of the tent... except that the tent wasn't there anymore. Clutching the book was Mara's best friend Patricia, except that Patricia was staring at Mara as if she didn't recognize her at all.

"What's in the book?" Mara asked... feeling very wary.

"I... You..." Patricia opened the book and looked in it.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the book clattered to the ground... Patricia was gone.

"Patricia!" They all yelled and jumped forward.

Mara turned beet red when she looked at the page that it was open to and saw herself in the middle of a clearing, a little man with his dick up her ass and another with his cock in her mouth. "Oh my god..." she whispered.

Quickly she turned a large group of pages, ignoring the depictions of her being fucked by the wolf, solemnized by the beast, and then they found Patricia... a moving picture, as though the book was playing a movie. A very confused and dazed looking Patricia, traveling down a path towards a very familiar looking cottage.

"You watched everything?" Mara whispered, completely shocked... and surprised at herself for feeling envious of Patricia's eventual fates.

"Everything," breathed Jerome.

"Everything," said Cathy, in a completely different tone. Glancing at her friend, Mara realized that she knew who might be the next of their group to take a peek in the book. After Patricia was done. Reluctantly, Mara returned her gaze to the book... Patricia was just entering the cottage, a beautiful, buxom blonde girl leading the way.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This might have been a bitch to write, but its a even bigger bitch to fix! So any mistakes are mine! I tried to catch them all but I don't think I did so well lol Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
